Our Own Reality
by RorieAngel
Summary: FAX! A series of one shots. Short and sweet and very cute. Ch 3: Sudden Dreams- A nightmare leads to Fang comforting Max. Fang POV! R&R please!
1. Midnight Fairytale

Fax Moments

Disclaimer: Not mine.

A/N: Just a short and sweet little fluffy rendezvous between Max and Fang.

"Pretty."

I glanced up and couldn't help but smile softly at the sight I saw before me. Fang sat, lounging, against the chimney, his midnight wings spread out and blending into the darkness that engulfed us. His hair was falling into his eyes casually, blown by the warm breeze. He looked like some kind of Greek Adonis, reclining above the world on a golden throne in the heavens- or in this case our roof- surveying all before him impassively.

"Yep." I said eloquently and he quirk an eyebrow and half smile at me, making my heart thump a little louder against my chest. I wasn't sure if he could see my blush but just in case I turned back to the sky that I had been inspecting moments before, now all too aware of his eyes on my back.

It was pretty, too, it was nearly midnight and all the stars were out, twinkling brightly, knowingly almost. The sky was an inky black; the colour of Fang's hair and the moon was high, looking like a giant pearl, hanging in the sky. How's that for romantic, I mean, poetic. Yes, poetic. It was peaceful. Involuntarily I shivered, struck by how quiet it was. I couldn't see the road from here and all I could see were the dark silhouettes of houses and trees. There were no streetlights and the shadows were long.

Suddenly I felt arms circle around me and immediately relaxed into them, knowing it was Fang. I soaked up his warmth, taking comfort in his strong and decidedly (well 98%) human presence at my back. I leant into his chest, relaxing tension in my body I hadn't even known was there.

"You're prettier." His warm breath tickled my ear, causing a stray piece of hair to alight on my cheek, tickling it delicately.

"You're sweet tonight." I commented, teasingly knowing that Fang was trying to make me laugh.

"I mean it, you know." He took hold of my chin gently and turned my head so my head was tilted up and I was looking into his coal black. My breath caught in my throat as I saw what Fang was trying to show me in his eyes; love. His pooling orbs had me drowning in them and I broadcasted my own message, _me too._

And before I knew we were kissing, his lips on mine, our bodies moulded together as if made for each other, which in my opinion, they did. Fang was my own personal slice of heaven and I was sure he was probably my own dark angel too. He tasted like almonds and dark chocolate; it was heavenly, like I said, my own slice of heaven. When we were together I always felt the most alive, at my best. Yes, it was confusing as hell but no other time ever gave me soft tingles in my stomach like little butterflies were having a masked ball. His fingers left a trail of sparks on my skin and his lips spoke of long, lazy days and the adrenaline of a fight, of the first snow and the way I felt when my mom hugged me and of the awesomeness of my mom's chocolate chip cookies.

We broke apart, looking into each other's faces, my hands tangled in his hair, his resting on my back. I could have stayed like that forever, content to be in Fang's presence not knowing anything but his love and mine for him. But perfect moments like this aren't meant to last.

"Max? Fang?"

It was my mom, her voice echoing up the stairwell that led to the roof on which now we sat.

Fang and I looked at each other and the minute I looked into his eyes we cracked up laughing silently, not quite sure what was so funny but happy to be laughing. Still laughing Fang grabbed my hand and we made our way to the opening into roof that led to the world of reality, away from the midnight. When we reached it Fang did a courtly bow and gestured in a moment that quite clearly meant, ladies first. I poked my tongue at him, enjoying the piece of childishness and walked with mincing steps down the stairs. He was shaking with silent laughter and followed behind me almost doubled over.

Once on the landing he took my hand and lifted it above our heads. I looked at him quizzically. What did he mean? He gave a little spinning motion with his finger and I obliged, spinning around, my hair fanning out behind me. He bowed again.

"Would you care to dance?"

Giggling (Yes, I , the Maximum Ride, _giggled_) I curtsied and he began to lead my around in the basic waltz we had learnt in PE only that day. I felt like a princess, not one of the pink sparkly ones, but a real one, regal and dancing with her true love around a stately ballroom. It may sound like something from one of Angel's picture books from when she was little but it's true. I guess the rule applies even for me, every girl wants to feel like a princess.

"You're beautiful." Said Fang and I blushed and this time I let him see it.

"Thanks. I'd say you were too but, hey I'm not sure it's quite appropriate. Will handsome do?"

He didn't give a verbal answer but if his kisses were words I think they were said pretty clear.

The sound of a throat clearing made us break apart and I blushed again as I saw my mom standing in the doorway of the attic. I was ready to defend myself but all she said was.

"It's after midnight." And she walked out again, presumably to join the land of the sleepers.

"I guess it's time for Cinderella to head out." Said Fang

Dubiously I lifted up my sneaker-clad foot. "Will this do for a glass slipper."

"Maybe we should skip that part." He suggests with a charming smile.

"Lets skip the wicked step sisters too, ok?"

"I think we can do that." He replies, flipping his hair out of his eyes and giving me a charming smile that makes my heart melt a little more. "Lets do the happily ever after bit though."

"That one I'll have to think about." I teased and did a little spin. "Escort me home?"

He left at the door to my room with another full blown smile and swift kiss before he blended into the shadows and headed to his own room.


	2. By Candlelight

Disclaimer: Not mine. Never will be.

A/N: I'm writing this by candlelight because it's Earth Hour here in Australia, my computer is running on battery power by the way.

"Lights off!" whooped Gazzy and I smiled fondly at his enthusiasm as he bounded down the stairs flashlight in hand. Even though my mom had kind of overtaken my normal duties like getting the kids to bed and making sure they brush their teeth, I couldn't help but feel well not maternal –perish the thought of Maximum Ride, being _maternal _it was just weird- but motherly, oh fine I felt maternal towards the kids, especially the youngest ones. They were just so damn funny sometimes though.

Take now for instance, like I said Gazzy came hurtling down the stairs like a small cannonball and skidded headlong into me. I caught him by the shoulders and raised an eyebrow at him. He grinned up at me sheepishly.

"Where's the fire?" I asked.

"We're going to light the candles, Max!" Gazzy practically bounced at me, and believe me until then I hadn't known that was possible. "It's 8:30!"

"Well do it more carefully, it's dark in here." I ordered, trying to sound responsible while trying to hide my… chuckles, yes that, not giggles, chuckles.

It was indeed very dark, where normally the house was lit up and looked warm and inviting. A cozy and cheerful home that was a haven of happiness, love and contentment for those in it. Or at least as content as you can be while having to deal with not only the problems that come from being the Maximum Ride and having random evil scientist/genius' trying to kill or capture you every five minutes but normal high school problems as well. Now it looked eerie and dangerous, long shadows playing over the furniture and obscuring the corners so that my surroundings were almost pitch black. It set me on edge, I didn't like being unable to see the enemy if they tried to sneak up on us.

My eyes darted around the room, looking for threats, even though I knew it was paranoid but hey, this was MY life so naturally something was bound to happen. Suddenly a hand touched my back and I spun, ready to lash out.

"Relax." A deep voice told me and against my better judgement I did. It was Fang, naturally, standing in the shadows as if he belonged there, which of course, he did. I swear if his name wasn't Fang, it would be Shadow or Raven, or my personal preference Blacky. Although now that I think about it, having a boyfriend named Blacky just wasn't as appealing as one called Fang.

Fang entwined his long fingers in mine and pulled me gently towards the door leading to the yard. He looked ethereal, shadows flitting over his face as he moved, his skin standing out in stark contrast to the rest of the night, almost glowing. He blended in so perfectly and I couldn't take my eyes off him, trying to drink in every detail I could, the way he moved so gracefully, catlike, the way his lips quirked when his eyes met mine, the aura he gave off, of confidence, reassurance, love and dare I say it sexiness. Not that I'd ever tell him that.

"Close your eyes." He told me when we reached the doors and because it was Fang -I would never do it with anyone else- I did. I could hear him open the door and he tugged me gently towards the backyard. It was a warm night but I could feel a breeze running over me, making my hair dance around me and I screwed my eyes tighter shut, following Fang as he led me over the grass of our backyard and finally stopping at where I roughly estimated was a few feet from the woods.

"Ok." He said and I opened my eyes.

Candles. They were everywhere, strewn across the garden and encircling the two of us. The lights flickered over us bathing Fang's face in a warm glow. My breath caught in my throat, he looked so perfect, standing there hands holding mine, the depths of his eyes lit up warmly, reflecting the candles glow.

"It's beautiful." I breathed, feeling like a love struck teen, that guess what, I am. I closed my eyes, trying to imprint the image of Fang and the garden in my mind, so that maybe sometimes I could call it up at will and remember how it felt, what the wind felt like against my cheek, how I could smell the fresh air and the woodsy smell and how Fang looked staring at me as he was, like some kind of angel fallen from the heavens.

I was being sentimental and I knew, but right now I couldn't bring myself to care.

"Do you Google how to make a girl feel special?" I half teased, half genuinely curious.

"Nope." He smiled at me. "I was born perfect." He smile almost made my heart stop so I couldn't help but pretty much agree. He was perfect for me.

"Would you like a side of fries to go with ego?" I asked sarcastically and he laughed.

I always felt great when I made Fang laugh, like I'd just accomplished the most brilliant thing in the world, and oh my god could I get any sappier. Well, if I started planning me and Fang's wedding, but lets not get into that. Talk about creepy. Fang told me once that one of the kids on his blog told him what she thought would be ideal wedding plans for her and Fang.

"Fly with me?" he offered. It was dark enough that we wouldn't be seen so I nodded my ascent almost shyly, but not because I don't do shy.

We rose off the ground as one and beat upwards with big stroked of our wings together, cutting through the darkness. As we rose higher I looked down at out yard and noticed that the candles hadn't just been strewn in random places but in fact had been made to form and M and F in a heart with the circle we'd been stand in making the O in the word LOVE written off to the side of the heart.

Beside me I heard Fang gasp and knew that he too hadn't known what the candles were arranged as. I looked over to him and caught his eyes. 'What can I say', his eyes told me, and I returned with 'the girls'. He nodded.

We flew together perfectly in sync, neither tiring for the better part of an hour, revelling in the freedom of the air and the others presence. And alternately admiring and laughing together at the girls' handiwork.

When finally we came down Fang captured my lips for a kiss pouring all of his love and passion into it. It was intoxicating and made my stomach jolt pleasantly. I just wanted to stay like that forever, in his arms, surrounded by the glowing lights of candles and feeling his love course through me like a current of electricity, empowering my soul.

After a while we stopped and just stared at each other before I finally broke the silence.

"You sure you didn't Google anything?"

"Positive."

"What about Yahoo?"

"Max." he said, looking at me intently. "Shut up." And he swooped back down to kiss me again.

A/N: If you read this fic please review! Especially with constructive criticism or ideas for future chapters.


	3. Sudden Dreams

Sudden Dreams

Fang POV:

Soft whimpers drifted down the halfway like smoke on a breeze. Quietly they started, but quickly intensified until it felt like they were consuming the air around me. Worried, I hurried toward the sound, only to find it was coming from Max's room. Cautiously I opened the door, peeking in.

Max was tossing and turning in her bed, sweat rolling off her brow and whimpering. "No!" she yelled and I could only guess at which one of the many horrors she had experienced she was reliving, or what horror her mind had invented. She was so strong all the time. When we were on our own it was like she was untouchable. Now she didn't have to be I suppose it's was only natural she would become haunted when she wasn't awake to keep her barriers up.

"Stop! STOP!" Max cried flailing about in the bed and my heart bled with her cries. Quickly I hurried to her, stroking her hair and whispering words of comfort.

"Shh, Max. Everyone's fine, they're all asleep. We're at your mom's remember? You're safe, we're safe, and everything is fine. "

Blearily her eyes fluttered before suddenly she was on me. Cold steel at my throat she looked at me with unseeing eyes. I froze, before saying cautiously "Max? It's me, Fang."

Briefly I wondered where she got the knife before dismissing the thought. Did it even matter, when said knife was pressed against my throat? Nope. Anyway, this was Max; she probably had one on her at all times. I know I did, and Max was WAY more paranoid than me. She was practically Supreme Empress and Queen of it.

While my thoughts were rambling Max slowly lost the mindless, half asleep state she had reacted from and comprehended the situation with dawning horror. I could tell she was worried she had hurt me she had the little crease between her eyes she got whenever something was bothering her. Quickly she got up off me and put the knife on her bedside table, staring at me with wide chocolate eyes.

Smiling at her softly, I put everything I was thinking into my eyes as we bored holes into each other. Staring, I felt like I was drowning in her endless orbs. Max's eyes were so beautiful, full of life, determination and looking at me right now, vulnerability, worry and the soft undertone of fondness she looked at everyone in the flock with. As Max received my message she relaxed and I took her hand, leading her to the bead.

We sat on the bed, backs against the headboard, until gradually Max dropped her head onto my chest as I soothingly rubbed her arm. No words were needed between us. That was what made Max and I so perfect for each other, we could communicated without words because that was how well we knew each other and connected.

Max's eyes fluttered closed, her eyelashes brushing against her cheek with feather light touch. I studied her face. With it's smattering of freckles, tanned skin, beautiful –dare I think it; kissable- lips and perfectly shaped nose, she was the most amazing person, perfect inside and out. Perfect for me.

A lot of people think because I don't express my emotions I don't have any. But really, I like poetry, flowers and chocolate as much as the next guy. To be honest, sometimes I feel like I have another calling. It's why I started my blog. I don't like talking, I don't even really like people, but I feel like I actually have some deep stuff to get out into the world. Even though Max doesn't always agree, she's more of a hands on, saving the world kind of girl.

She'd drifted off on my chest as we lay like that, he breathing soft and gentle. I like to think that it was my arms, a feeling of safety that meant her sleep was undisturbed. We lay there for a while and just as I felt myself drifting off, lulled by the steady rise and fall of Max's chest, Angel came bursting in.

"Good morning!" she chirped, before smiling at me cheekily. Max stirred and without opening her eyes replied, "Good morning Angel. Now go away."

"But Max!" exclaimed Angel with wide eyes "How do you know I didn't come in to tell you that Gazzy is being evil?"

"Because," Max replied patiently, eyes still closed as she burrowed into my chest. "I'd being hearing screams and a police siren." I chuckled lowly and made shooing motion at Angel with one hand.

When she was gone Max sat up against me and I snaked my arms around her waist. "Good morning." She smiled up at me and too tempted, I leant down to capture her lips.

Kissing Max, as usual, was extremely pleasurable. I got an electrifying tingle in my stomach and my veins felt like they were coursing with fire. I closed my eyes with the sensation, loving every second of her lips against mine. When we finally had to pull away, starved for air. I could feel my whole body and soul aching with regret and longing for the feeling once more.

"So, I guess we should get up. Before we actually hear sirens." Max joked and I nodded. Neither of us made any move to get up and leave the warmth and company of the bed. After several minutes, I glanced over at her and as we made eye contact she burst into giggle and I grinned stupidly. She was so cute when she did that, even if she always pretended she hadn't done it after. Maximum Ride really did giggle. Oh and, that grinning stupidly comment? Never happened, you know, just between you and me.

Eventually we did get up and reluctantly I stood to go to my room and change into decent clothes. Not that my pyjamas had sparkly pink pigs on them or anything. Though I can totally imagine Angel trying to get me to wear that. I shuddered.

"Fang?" Max asked softly.

I look back at her and knew what she was trying to say. Before I turned to open the door I nodded once and she smiled softly.

We're a perfect couple like that.

A/N: I had this half finished for ages now but never got the inspiration to continue writing unti now. You can thank a flu for that. Anyway I want to know, do people actually like this story? Do you have any POV requests? I was thinking an Angel or Nudge one. What do you think? Tell me by reviewing!


End file.
